1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to ink stamps and, more particularly, to an improved system for mounting, using and storing rubber stamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of stamping devices and methods have been developed over the years for stamping inked and other images on paper and other surfaces to produce a wide variety of items. These stamping devices are usually made with a plastic, wooden or other type of handle having an elastomeric material, with an image formed thereon, secured to a bottom surface of the handle. The elastomeric material is usually permanently secured to the handle so that large numbers of stamps are needed if different images are to be created.
To overcome the need for a large number of separate stamps, various devices have been developed with handles having detachable elastomeric dies or embossed members so that the handles may be used with more than one die or embossed member. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,885 to Winston and U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,977 to Hadden. These patents disclose various attachment means for the elastomeric dies or flexible embossed members, such as temporary adhesive, closed cell foams, hand held stretch film, magnetic material, suction cups, vinyl sheet film or water may be used. These attaching means do not always work to maintain the attached die or embossed members in the required position and tend to be expensive, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing such devices. Furthermore, the known devices do not provide means for storing the elastomeric dies or flexible embossed members when not in use.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved, inexpensive and easy to use system for mounting and using rubber stamps and for storing rubber stamps when not in use for ready accessibility and improved safety against loss and/or damage.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide an improved stamping system. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved stamping system having at least one easily movable elastomeric die or flexible embossed member for mounting to a handle. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved stamping system having at least one elastomeric die or flexible embossed assembly mounted on precut foam backing having a cling surface for selectively mounting on a handle or storage means for removed or unused elastomeric die assemblies, or the like. It is also a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved method of assembling a kit having the necessary components for forming, using and storing rubber stamps in a convenient and simple manner.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a kit or system having means for mounting, using and storing rubber stamps with an elastomeric die on one surface, a foam backing and a static cling second surface for temporary securement to a handle or to a storage medium.